For Reasons Unknown
by unlockmysoul
Summary: Alex finds himself thinking about Izzie again, and makes a decision he might regret  deeply later on. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Alex frowned, as the strong memory of her wandered into his mind.

Inwardly, he beat himself up for that one. He hadn't allowed himself to think about Izzie ever since he had found himself lying painfully in one of the uncomfortable hospital beds with a bullet wound in his chest.

Ever since he had thought it through and unfortunately realized she really wasn't there. She wasn't coming back for him, not even when he needed her so desperately.

Because he'd have yelled her name to the top of his lungs while bleeding himself to death if his body would have allowed him to do so. Instead, only a pitiful complaint came out of his lips.

Yet, he had thought she had heard him, he had thought she was there, by his side, instead of the woman he wanted to care for so badly, but simply couldn't. The woman he had shamelessly mistaken her for. The woman he did not love.

But she hadn't heard him, and she would never know what happened to him because he couldn't bring himself to call her and tell her he had made a mistake and wanted her there.

He just needed to move forward. Move past her. Forget her.

He had thought he could maybe care for Lexie, eventually, maybe he could.

And then she had gone crazy on him, just like all the other women in his life. And the truth hit him hard and fast. He didn't care for her.

Then, Lucy. He had built him up and tore him down so rapidly he just didn't see it happening.

Now, Izzie again. He hadn't seen her in what... two, three years? He mentally counted. Two years. How could it be? He could have sworn it felt like a lifetime and yesterday at the same time.

He pulled his sight up to gaze at the clock. His shift would start in 40 minutes and the alarm clock would start making it oh-so-unbearable sound in 25.

He questioned himself how it had come down to this. Being kept awake all night by the wife who'd left him, this was meant to be over for quite a while now. How come he was still thinking about her?

He didn't have anything left to lose.

Maybe that was why he did what he had thought about doing for so many painful months.

He blindly reached out for his phone and called the number he purposely hadn't erased.

His knees started trembling to a rapid pace as he heard the tone for the first time.

Pick up. Pick up. Pick up.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews! I am glad you liked how this started out. Believe me, You have nothing to worry about! As an AI shipper I understand we don't have anything else than fanfiction, so it isn't my intention to add more drama than the necessary to this.

* * *

><p>Alex could have sworn his heart had literally stopped beating when the tone was replaced with a soft, high-pitched female voice.<p>

"Hello?"

A million thoughts crept into his head, and he sat straight in the bed. He was frozen, unable to move, or talk or anything. Hell, he wasn't even sure he was still breathing.

"Hello?" The female voice repeated, and Alex quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Errr- Hello, Iz... Izzie." Alex gasped for air.

In all honesty, Alex hadn't considered the possibility of her actually picking up. He had thought she'd have changed her phone number by now, or that she'd be either asleep or working. He figured, with his luck, she wouldn't answer the phone.

He wasn't prepared for this. What the hell could he say now?

"A-Alex? Oh, Hi. Hey um-"

She stammered, and if he wouldn't have been so nervous, he'd have probably laughed at that.

"Um. Why are you calling me? Is everything okay?" She asked, as both of her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Did I wake you up?" Alex asked, trying to gain time to come up with a reasonable explanation to his call.

Izzie didn't reply, instead she swallowed harshly. Anxiety was flooding through her and she could feel her heartbeats growing stronger, and speeding its pace inside of her chest.

"I want to see you. That's why I called." He explained, simply.

"Why?" Izzie hastily questioned him.

She sounded different, colder. She was unsure of what to think.

"Because my life has been going downhill since you left. That's why." The way he unwittingly opened himself up to Izzie was probably the thing Alex Karev hated the most about himself. He closed his eyes tightly and sighed in discontent. "I just need to see you, Iz."

"Please?" He begged. He never begged.

Izzie couldn't bring herself to believe his words. Had Alex Karev just told her he _needed_ her? As much as she tried to speak, her words were inevitably kept locked inside.

"Forget it. I shouldn't have called." At that precise instant, Alex hated himself like he had never done before. "_What the hell was I thinking?" _He muttered under his breath. His fear of rejection was tempting him to just hang up the phone and end his torture.

And he would have.

But he heard her beautiful voice, again.

"Say when."

"What?"

"Say when and I'll be there."


End file.
